


Crisis of Faith

by Malitia



Series: Loki & Kamala ... because I friendSHIP this [2]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel 616, Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gods, Possibly Sacrilege, Theology of the Marvel Universe, stories, works in mysterious ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malitia/pseuds/Malitia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many gods in the Marvel Universe, but Kamala finds herself questioning her own.</p>
<p>Good(?) thing she knows someone, who claims to be knowledgeable in things godly.</p>
<p>Also: I still can't write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crisis of Faith

Kamala walked out of the mosque just as upset as she walked in an hour or so ago.

“You'd think these were not hard questions by now.” she grumbled. She sighed and pulled out her phone.

*Some time later on a rooftop*

Loki appeared in a flash of green light. The texts sounded... well, not urgent exactly, but definitely desperate. Let's face it, asking him for advice was a sure sign of being out of more sensible options to begin with, so he was not one bit surprised by finding the young superheroine sitting at the edge of the roof looking up to the Jersey sky.

“Where is mine?” she asked from no one in particular.

“Well, I was told he works in mysterious ways…” answered Loki with a half-smile that made it hard to tell if he was joking.

“That's what Sheikh Abdullah said too.” she looked at him “But is it true?”

“It would make things easier if you believed it to be.” he answered while sitting down besides her.

“I know.” Kamala's eyes were full of doubt and pain “You know, when I took up the Ms. Marvel costume I was prepared for many things but not this. I already knew about Thor and Hercules and whatnot but I dismissed you because, sure you were worshipped as gods, but you are aliens or some other shit. But the more I saw, the harder it became to believe that. And... and...”

“And now you question if we 'might' be gods. And if we're then why are we around for anybody to see while yours isn't. Or if he's real at all.” he finished the sentence for her “Also worshipped might not be the right word in my case... more like trying to bribe me into staying away.” he pointed out jokingly.

Kamala nodded and then added “I would like a honest answer.”

“And you called me? You know what people think about my trustworthiness, don't you?” Loki exhaled dramatically “I'll try. So to the best of my knowledge: I have no reason to doubt the existence of your particular god,” Kamala looked at him hopeful “but I also have no reason to believe he would be any more capital G than any other god. Sorry.”

“Why?” she asked and for the first time she sounded more curious than anything.

“Well, if we presume that he isn't an alien, extra-dimensional being, some kind of personified concept, the author and so forth...” he elaborated.

Kamala winced “I suppose I deserved that.” while Loki continued as if nothing happened:

“…which the whole _working in mysterious ways_ and _no graven images_ etc. make kinda hard to tell.” Loki shrugged “Gods are living myth and metaphor. If and as long their story exists they exist, and they're everything their story tells they're. Even if it's contradictory or circular. Your god's story exist. Recorded, shared and told over and over, so QED he must exist. ”

There was silence for a while then Loki got up and began to walk away.

“Hey! Wait! You didn't answer why you think he isn't a capital G god!” she yelled after him.

“Oh. I think I have.” he waved back “The same reason you probably won't see direct interventions either no matter how much you would like to.” and with that he vanished.

Kamala stood there stunned for a while then her eyes widened in understanding and she burst out laughing.


End file.
